


Just do it

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: John, just do it. Do it before you lose the chance to ask the cute boy who always goes to the library out.





	Just do it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

“Shit man,” John says under his breath when the redhead walks through the doors. He had sat himself in the corner with Hercules and Lafayette because everyday at 3:30pm the violet-blue eyed boy comes to the library. The short, red headed boy. Lafayette looks up with a grin and Hercules whistles lowly.

  
John shoots them a quick glare before going back to discreetly looking at Alexander. His smiles falters when three girls he never seen before—walk after the small man. The two smallest hooking their arms with him while the tallest followed behind them, way too close for John. “Oh damn,” Hercules hisses under his breath, wincing at the sight.

  
The smallest (still taller than the red-head, John noted fondly, he’s short, practically pocket-sized) looked at a boy who crossed paths with them swatted the small boy quickly. But, the man she was looking at left by the time the red-head man looked over. “Oh my god, he probably thinks we're dating!” She whines loudly causing the redhead to snicker.

  
The one in blue shushed her quickly before dragging the boy to the shelves. “Man, if you’re only coming here to drool over him you're pathetic,” Lafayette complained. Hercules nodded in agreement.

  
“What?” John looks at them, offended.

  
“Listen, John, we all think he’s pretty cute and attractive,” Hercules says quietly. “And Lafayette and I are both straight!” He motions between the Frenchman wildly. “Straight men, John, someone is bound to swoop him up because you were to chicken to ask him out.” John thinks it over and nods.

  
“Go, go,” Lafayette encouraged. “He’s leaving!” John stood up in a hurry and quickly walked to the boy. He watches as the boy manages to get his jacket wedged between the leg of the table and chair before waving the girls off.

  
“Just wait for me by the exit,” he said, and the girls turned and walked away. “Fuck, how the hell did I even do that?” The boy said harshly as he wiggled his jacket. John leaned forward and shifted chair and pulled the jacket out smoothly. “Oh, thank you,” the boy says, looking up with a start his cheeks pink.

  
“It’s no problem,” John says calmly as he hands the jacket to him. “I’m John Laurens, and you are?” John looked at him expectantly.

  
“Oh! Yeah, I'm Alexander Hamilton,” Alexander said and shook his hand in a surprisingly strong grip. John raises his brows and runs his hand through his hair. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Alexander asks when he notices John still lingering there.

  
“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee sometime?” John cleared his throat and smile. Alexander stared up at him silently. Oh my god, fuck you guys, is was a terrible idea. He’s going to say no, he’s going to say no---

  
“Straightforward, huh?” Alexander said, grinning his lopsided grin. “Nice, I love people like that. Sure, here let me give you my number,” Alexander continued and ripped a piece of paper and handed it to John. “Cool, text me the details,” Alexander says and flashes him another grin.

  
“Of course,” John says. Alexander whirls around and walks to the girls and hooks arms with the smallest and tallest this time. The four of them walked away giggling. “Oh, wait shit! I forgot to give him my number!” John says quietly when he sits himself next to Hercules and Lafayette again.

  
Lafayette laughs and waves him off. “That’s because he wants the chase, mon ami,” Lafayette clarifies. “He wants you to make the first move.”

  
“Oh, okay,” John says as he settles himself on the desk. “Fuck. I can’t believe that actually worked.”


End file.
